


О преемственности

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя три сотни лет после окончания Второй Великой Войны студент из Д'Хары пишет диплом по Ричарду Ралу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О преемственности

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014

_"...Профессор велела сделать из моего исследования статью, для публикации в "Народном вестнике", но вот беда – я понятия не имею, с чего начать. И, честно сказать, побаиваюсь шквала гневных писем, который, вполне возможно (да кому я вру – наверняка), обрушится на меня после выхода статьи. Еще бы – недавний студент, а замахивается на святое._  
_Однако исторический опыт со всей определенностью доказывает нам, что всевозможные "истины" надо время от времени проверять на истинность... тьфу ты, какая статья с таким языком. И ни одной "истины", заруби себе на носу. А то непременно решат, что я претендую на лавры нового Искателя. А я ведь совсем наоборот. То есть нет. То есть..._  
_Ладно, попробую начать с начала._  
_Ричарда Рала любят все. А если не любят, то по крайней мере признают его более чем значительную роль в истории. Без Ричарда Рала не было бы Д'Харианской империи, политическая карта Древнего мира была бы совсем другой, а кое-кто утверждает, что, если бы не он, наш мир вообще прекратил бы существование. До каких только (порой весьма абсурдных) высот не доходит восхищение выдающимися личностями._  
_И, что печальнее всего, подобное восхищение нередко вовсе несовместимо с критическим мышлением. А ведь в наш просвещенный век навряд ли есть что-либо более важное, чем вдумчивый подход к действительности._  
_Именно эти соображения и вдохновили меня взяться за исследование, посвященное основателю нашей империи. Я отнюдь не стремлюсь как-то принизить его образ и не отрицаю того огромного значения, которое имела его политика для истории как Нового, так и Древнего мира. Но я уверен, что намного познавательнее (и важнее) будет не повторять пустые славословия (которые, к тому же, становятся чем дальше, тем однообразнее), а обратиться к фактам._  
_Мне возразят – но ведь все факты о личности Ричарда Рала широко известны давным-давно, и любой прилежный школьник выучил их назубок. Увы, но тут я вынужден не согласиться: во-первых, не все. Не все факты известны. Например, не известно практически ничего о полумифическом Храме Ветров (который, однако, играет большую роль в рассказах о Рале), неясно, что случилось с единокровной сестрой Ричарда Дженсенн, наконец, невозможно даже точно указать дату свадьбы Ричарда Рала с последней Матерью-Исповедницей Кэлен Амнелл. Так что следует признать, что внимательным исследователям все еще есть над чем поломать головы. И во-вторых, я ставил себе целью сосредоточиться не на истории жизни Ричарда Рала, и даже не на его политике в целом, а на взаимосвязи политики первых лет его правления с прошлыми течениями в этой сфере. Удивительно, но чем дальше, тем яснее проступает несколько другая картина, чем рисуют нам восторженные поклонники этого, безусловно, выдающегося человека..."_

 

**Остановка первая: Андерит, Ферфилд, Библиотека Культуры**

– Конечно у нас все сохранилось! – воскликнула помощница библиотекаря. Ее звали Бринна, она была рыжей и гордилась этим, а еще вдохновенно относилась к своей работе. Грэг неуверенно улыбнулся. Он отправился в заново отстроенную библиотеку сразу, как приехал в Ферфилд, даже не передохнув с дороги – так не терпелось поскорее приступить к делу.  
– У нас специальная секция под это отведена, – продолжала Бринна, – три полных шкафа. Так что найдешь все, что хочешь, о Ричарде Рале. Молодец, что сразу к нам пришел – мы, конечно, не Народный дворец, но книги постоянно докупаем, следим за новинками.  
– Ничего себе! – вырвалось у Грэга, едва Бринна подвела его к упомянутой секции. Открытые шкафы поднимались чуть ли не до потолка, пухлые тома теснились на полках, поражая разнообразием переплетов. Тут были уже знакомые Грэгу "Последний боевой чародей", "Тройная апология", "Дом Ралов в истории Нового мира", "Ошибка или победа?", "Древний мир до и после войны". Рядом с ними Грэг с замиранием сердца увидел книги, ради которых он и ехал в Андерит – "Истина Одена", "Вестландия – наследие Великой войны" и "Камень на дне и другие пророчества", – но некоторые названия были ему совершенно незнакомы. "Истина об Искателе", "Тайна Храма Ветров", "Исповедницы как социальный феномен", "К вопросу о свойствах змеиной лозы", и многие другие.  
– Я не представляю, с чего начать, – честно признался Грэг. Бринна внимательно посмотрела на него.  
– Это зависит от того, что тебе нужно.  
Грэг открыл рот... и закрыл. Он собрался было рассказать про свое исследование, про идею, захватившую его целиком, но в последний момент засомневался. Кто знает, вдруг Бринна – горячая поклонница Ричарда Рала? Тогда помощи от нее не жди.  
– Ну, я... – сказал наконец Грэг. – Мне нужно... мне нужно что-нибудь того времени. Ведь Рал был в Андерите довольно долго, в тот, самый первый раз.  
– Перед оккупацией? – уточнила Бринна. Грэг кивнул. Бринна потерла подбородок, размышляя, и наконец сняла с нижней полки стопку толстых тетрадей.  
– Смотри, – сказала она. – Как известно, пока Ричард Рал был тут, в Андерите проводили всенародное голосование. И продажное правительство настроило всех против Рала – ну, ты наверняка знаешь, раз им интересуешься.  
– А как же, – подтвердил Грэг. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от тетрадей, которые выглядели довольно старыми, и старательно боролся с нетерпением. Бринна продолжила:  
– Ричард Рал и Кэлен Амнелл ездили по городам Андерита, и везде говорили с народом, убеждали их сделать правильный выбор. А люди из правительства повсюду следовали за ними – и записывали! – она погладила обложку верхней тетради. – Отчеты сохранились просто чудом, лично я думаю, что их просто не успели уничтожить и сунули в первый попавшийся темный угол. Держи. Только упаси тебя духи хотя бы уголок загнуть, лично руки откручу. И голову тоже.  
Грэг принял отчеты с благоговением. Он уже предвкушал, как нырнет в них с головой и вытащит добрую половину своей финальной работы. Да и возможность прочесть подлинные слова Ричарда Рала, пусть и не из первых рук...  
– Ой. А вдруг они, ну, эти, которые записывали, еще и от себя добавили? Как тогда разобраться, что действительно Рал говорил, а что – выдумки?  
Бринна снова потерла подбородок.  
– Знаешь, напридумывать всякого они, конечно, могли, – задумчиво сказала она. – Но ведь нужно-то им было не всячески очернить Рала перед начальством, а сочинить потом другие выступления. Чтобы людей обратно переубедить, доказать, что Рал – воплощение зла и все такое. Поэтому они должны были записать все точно, иначе неясно было бы, что им опровергать. Там даже пометки есть, увидишь.  
– Пометки?! – восхищенно переспросил Грэг. – Спасибо тебе огромное, можно я тут у вас поселюсь где-нибудь в уголке? Года этак на два?  
Бринна фыркнула и отказала ему в этой невинной просьбе. Счастливый Грэг уселся за ближайший стол и с некоторым трепетом раскрыл первую тетрадь отчетов. Его собственная тетрадь с заметками недолго лежала рядом без дела.

 

_"...призывы Ричарда Рала и Кэлен Амнелл к миру и всеобщему благу порой разительно напоминают аналогичные призывы Даркена Рала всего несколькими годами ранее. "Народная армия мира", нежелание сразу применять силу, наконец, декларируемое намерение объединиться ради мира и процветания – если не знать наверняка, можно и перепутать, кто это говорил. Конечно, риторика Даркена Рала, "Отца Рала", как его называли, отличается значительно большей расплывчатостью и неопределенностью – так, он и его посланники ни разу не называли ту таинственную угрозу, против которой и следует объединяться "во имя мира". Ричард Рал, напротив, конкретен и практичен: он расписывает не только ужасную участь под пятой Ордена, но и понятную простым людям пользу от всеобщего образования и взаимопомощи. Некий Д., чьи пометки во множестве встречаются в отчетах о поездках Ричарда Рала по Андериту, каждый раз подчеркивает эту конкретность – очевидно, для того, чтобы в правительственных речах звучало столь же конкретное опровержение. Однако, несмотря на упомянутое различие, по сути своей предложения и Даркена, и Ричарда Ралов весьма схожи. И тот, и другой желают объединить Срединные земли и Д'Хару под предлогом стремления к миру и всеобщему благоденствию.  
Поразительно, что Мать-Исповедница Кэлен Амнелл настолько непримиримо относилась к позиции Даркена Рала и так безоговорочно (по крайней мере, в официальных проявлениях) поддерживала Ричарда Рала. Впрочем, причины такого отношения мы предпочтем оставить другим исследователям"._

 

**Остановка вторая: Древний мир, Алтур-Ранг**

В Алтур-Ранге Грэг с самого начала хотел попасть на праздник Освобождения, и все-таки едва не опоздал из-за сломавшейся оси у дорожной кареты. Из-за этого происшествия он прибыл в город только к началу праздника, а не за день до него, как планировал..  
Алтур-Ранг заворожил его. Весь город был украшен разноцветными флажками и гирляндами цветов, люди со всех окрестностей заполонили улицы, и гомон стоял такой, что первое время Грэг сам себя не слышал. Он шел вместе с нарядной толпой между временных торговых рядов, и ему, как и прочим, наперебой предлагали жареное мясо, булочки, прохладительные напитки, цветные платки, мелкие сувениры, дешевые украшения, свежие травяные чаи, сырные закуски, картинки с видами города, и столько всякой другой всячины, что голова у Грэга пошла кругом задолго до того, как он добрался до площади Свободы.  
На площади же... по пути в Алтур-Ранг Грэг не раз представлял себе, что увидит, но все же оказался совершенно не готов. На несколько мгновений он замер, потрясенный, но потом кто-то беззлобно толкнул его в спину, и Грэг опомнился настолько, что смог идти дальше. Всюду вокруг него люди замедляли шаг, присматривали удобное место, и Грэг невольно задумался, не случится ли столпотворения. Но площадь была настолько большой, что, похоже, могла свободно вместить всех – и горожан, и приезжих.  
А посередине площади высилась статуя. Та Самая Статуя, мысленно сказал себе Грэг. Та самая, изображавшая Кэлен Амнелл, возлюбленную Ричарда Рала, – и одновременно воплощавшую самую суть тех идей, за которые эти двое боролись. Сила духа, свобода, готовность к борьбе – все это было ясно, как день. И очень красиво. Ослепительно-белый мрамор будто светился изнутри, взгляд женщины, устремленный вперед, был, наверное, все так же непреклонен, как и в первый день установки статуи. Никто не мог бы остаться равнодушным при взгляде на подобное.  
В Народном дворце Грэг видел небольшие деревянные фигурки, вырезанные самим Ричардом Ралом – такое занятие, говорили, помогает ему отдохнуть от государственных дел. Так что усомниться в авторстве статуи Грэг никак не мог – и все же был до глубины души потрясен тем, что один человек мог изваять такую красоту.  
Однако, как бы великолепна ни была статуя, он приехал сюда по несколько другой причине. Грэг начал пробираться к северному краю площади, несколько раз он сталкивался с другими людьми или наступал им на ноги, но никто не сердился, все только улыбались и поздравляли друг друга. Грэг попытался представить, как здесь все было триста лет назад, в день восстания, когда на месте садов высился гигантский недостроенный дворец Ордена, – но быстро понял, что ему это не по силам. Слишком велик был контраст между мрачными событиями прошлого и радостной атмосферной сегодняшнего праздника.  
Наконец Грэг добрался до цели. По широко известной традиции Алтур-Ранга, в день Освобождения, который праздновали ежегодно, на площадь выходили Хранители памяти и любой желающий за символическую плату мог задать им любой вопрос. Собранные деньги шли на благоустройство города.  
Грэг встал в конец не очень длинной очереди и приготовился к долгому ожиданию, но его очередь подошла на удивление быстро. Кинув монетку в чашу, он почтительно поклонился Хранительнице – это была немолодая женщина в простом светло-сером платье. Взгляд ее показался Грэгу бездонным.  
– А что хочешь узнать ты? – улыбнулась она. Грэг сглотнул, облизал внезапно пересохшие губы и попросил:  
– Что-нибудь про Ричарда Рала. Он ведь жил здесь какое-то время. Я пишу про него выпускную работу.  
– Многие хотят узнать про Ричарда Рала, – сказала Хранительница. – Ты сам знаешь, что он здесь жил – наверное, знаешь и о том, что он работал в транспортной компании, а после этого – скульптором?  
– Да, но... меня интересует что-то более... личное, – Грэг мучительно подбирал слова. – Не в смысле личной жизни, а... что-нибудь менее известное. Вот, например, эта статуя – он же не над ней сперва работал? Про это как-то невнятно пишут.  
– Наверное, это потому, что пишут не жители Алтур-Ранга, – Хранительница снова ему улыбнулась. – Но ты прав, сперва Ричард сделал другую статую. Она называлась – Жизнь. И, говорят, была еще прекраснее, чем эта. Еще говорят, что та, другая, изображала самого Ричарда Рала и Кэлен Амнелл. И что люди падали на колени и плакали от восторга, едва увидев ее. Еще говорят, что Ричард трудился над ней несколько месяцев, а потом уничтожил ее на глазах у всех одним ударом. Вроде бы звучит сомнительно, но он ведь был могущественным волшебником.  
– Значит, он изваял себя и Мать-Исповедницу? Но почему?  
Хранительница покачала головой.  
– Это в точности не известно. Но я думаю, что, раз Ричард Рал жил здесь, пока Мать-Исповедница сражалась на севере, то, быть может, он просто скучал по ней так сильно, что решил воплотить их любовь в подобной статуе. Любовь и жизнь – вот что он хотел показать всем угнетенным, чтобы вдохновить их на справедливую борьбу против владычества Ордена. Наверное, такое воплощение показалось ему самым подходящим.  
"Могущественным волшебником"... "самым подходящим"... Грэг спросил:  
– А у него здесь было много друзей?  
– А как же! – рассмеялась Хранительница. – Его друзья делились воспоминаниями, так что нам – то есть первым Хранителям – удалось как следует их расспросить. Ричард Рал всегда был приветлив, охотно помогал даже незнакомым людям, и никогда не выдавал их властям. Однако любили его не за это, а за... я даже могу процитировать, это сказал Виктор Касселла, первый управитель города: "в его присутствии мир переставал казаться таким уж мрачным местом. Ричард подарил каждому из нас надежду на то, что все можно изменить к лучшему". Ричард Рал был исключительной личностью, это говорили все, кому выпала честь знать его лично.  
– Я вам очень благодарен, – Грэг поклонился еще раз. – Ой, и конечно – счастливого праздника!  
Хранительница помахала ему вслед.

 

_"...одной из главных отличительных черт Ричарда Рала является его непредсказуемость. Это отмечали как его современники, так и поздние исследователи его жизни. В качестве ярчайшего примера этой непредсказуемости практически все называют деятельность Ричарда Рала в Алтур-Ранге, столице империи Ордена на тот момент. Упомянутая деятельность привела к тому, что сторонники Рала не только захватили город, но и развернули полноценное движение сопротивления в глубоком тылу армии. Несомненно, это внесло значительный вклад в победу над силами Ордена. Но давайте зададимся вопросом: а как именно Ричард Рал этого достиг?_  
_Несомненно, его речь, произнесенная у подножия великолепной статуи, должна была произвести определенное впечатление на его знакомых. Но трудно представить, что большая часть жителей Алтур-Ранга (который тогда хотя и был меньше, чем в наши дни, но все же насчитывал сотни тысяч населения), никогда не видевшая Ричарда Рала и даже не слышавшая о нем, могла бы впечатлиться настолько, что подняла бы восстание не сходя с места. Да, красота статуи (с говорящим названием "Жизнь") наверняка привлекла множество зрителей, особенно учитывая эстетический стиль, насаждаемый Орденом повсеместно. Собственноручно уничтожив это произведение искусства, Ричард Рал, несомненно, возмутил многих из собравшихся. Но продолжает оставаться неясным, как ему все-таки удалось сподвигнуть их на вооруженный отпор чиновникам и солдатам Ордена._  
_Возможно, получится несколько прояснить ситуацию, если мы вспомним о том, что Ричард Рал был боевым чародеем, а каждый боевой чародей – в первую очередь могущественный волшебник._  
_Почти достоверно установлено, что резьба по дереву была для лорда Рала одним из способов проявления собственного дара. Закономерно предположить, что резьба по камню – в данном случае, по мрамору, – тоже была таким способом. А, создав статую при помощи не только камнетесных резцов, но и магии, Ричард Рал мог вложить в нее совсем особые свойства._  
_Возможно, несколько неуместным будет вспоминать тут давние споры о том, является ли талант убеждения наследственным у дома Ралов, или он происходит скорее от необходимости с детских лет постигать сложности управления целой страной, а волшебный дар лишь помогает этому навыку полностью раскрыться. Известно, что Ричард Рал вырос в Вестландии, а не в Д'Харе, и считал себя совсем не готовым к роли правителя. Однако все, знавшие его лично, неоднократно подчеркивали его острый ум и умение произносить убедительные речи. С другой стороны, так же вероятно, что наследственность ни при чем, и Ричард Рал был обязан этим умением своему титулу Искателя Истины. Как бы то ни было, талант убеждения у него был, как и особый магический дар, и поэтому мы считаем вполне уместным предположить, что статуя "Жизнь" могла служить своего рода усилителем, позволявшим склонить к идеям Рала всех тех, кто бросил на статую хотя бы взгляд._  
_Конечно, эта теория нуждается в более весомых доказательствах, чем простые предположения. Но давайте поразмыслим еще вот над чем: отец Ричарда Рала, Даркен Рал, был известен в том числе тем, что приказал именовать себя не просто "магистр Рал" или "Лорд Рал", но – "Отец Рал", подчеркивая свою личную роль в обеспечении безопасности и процветания подвластных ему земель. На этом фоне Ричард Рал – чей постоянный эпитет, как мы знаем, "исключительная личность", – создающий каменные образы себя и Матери-Исповедницы в самом сердце Древнего мира, не может не наводить на размышления..."_

 

**Остановка третья: Дикие степи, племя Тины**

– Эти стены хранят память о всех важных событиях в истории нашего народа, – сказал Птичий Человек, поднимая пылающий факел. Грэгу пришлось наклониться, чтобы последовать за ним в пещеру.  
Изначально он не собирался заезжать в племя Тины, желая скорее вернуться в Д'Хару и свести воедино все материалы по выпускному исследованию. Но, проезжая через Танимуру, Грэг заметил в толпе нескольких странно одетых людей и по описанию узнал в них воинов племени бан-бака-мана. Это натолкнуло его на мысль, которую он и собирался проверить.  
Со времен Ричарда Рала племя Тины выросло, стало немного доброжелательнее относиться к чужакам, и время от времени даже занималось меновой торговлей с проезжающими. Больше всего был спрос на разные "дикарские" диковины, и Грэг подозревал, что именно поэтому отнюдь не каждого прохожего приглашали в деревню. Ему самому несказанно повезло. Он заявил, что меняться ничем не хочет, кроме разве что новостей и знаний, и после недолгого совещания его проводили к Птичьему Человеку – вождю и жрецу племени.  
Птичий Человек говорил на общем языке с сильным акцентом, но Грэга понимал без всяких проблем и сам предложил показать ему пещеру Памяти. Они шли до нее довольно долго, Грэг уже забеспокоился, как бы они не заблудились в высокой степной траве, но под конец вышли к белесому холму, в котором зиял вход в пещеру. И вот теперь Грэг, затаив дыхание, всматривался в изображения на стенах.  
Смысл большинства рисунков был ему неясен, но некоторые фигуры он распознал. Среди неизвестных Грэгу героев прошлого выделялись женщина в голубом платье и мужчина, с плеч которого струился золотой плащ.  
Грэг вдохнул поглубже – в пещере пахло сухой пылью, – и задал вопрос, ради которого приехал в эти дикие места:  
– У вас есть предания о времени, когда были сделаны вот эти рисунки?  
Птичий Человек усмехнулся:  
– Конечно, есть! Это была большая радость для нашего народа! – он сделал еще несколько шагов вглубь пещеры. – Тут и подробности есть, взгляни-ка.  
Грэг почувствовал, как его лицу становится горячо: рисунок весьма недвусмысленно изображал Мать-Исповедницу и магистра Рала, слившихся в экстазе под крышей ритуальной хижины племени.  
– А... эээ... о какой радости идет речь? – выдавил он. Птичий Человек посмотрел на него, склонив голову на бок.  
– Ты разве не знаешь? О свадьбе, конечно. Неужели это не записано в твоих книгах?  
– Свадьбе? Так это было здесь?! – Грэг едва не подпрыгнул от возбуждения.  
– Ну, не прямо здесь, конечно. Не в пещере.  
– Да уж понятно, – пробормотал Грэг. Мысли его неслись лихорадочным потоком. То, что свадьба Ричарда Рала и Кэлен Амнелл состоялась именно в мало кому известном племени Тины на краю обитаемых земель, не только дополнительно подтверждало его теорию, но и позволяло покончить с ненаучными спекуляциями на эту тему. Где только не женили историки Рала и Мать-Исповедницу! Грэгу доводилось слышать версии как про Эйдиндрил или Эбиниссию, так и про Вестландию – мол, последняя Исповедница окрутила ничего не подозревавшего юношу еще там, да и потом все время указывала ему, что делать. Чушь, конечно. Проистекающая от незнания фактов. Но теперь!..  
Грэг постарался взять себя в руки и посмотрел на следующий рисунок. На нем был изображен пестрый треугольник с настороженным глазом. Из треугольника торчал острый клюв.  
– А это что? – спросил он.  
– Курица-что-не-курица, – ответил Птичий человек. Грэг почесал в затылке. Он слабо разбирался в верованиях степных племен (хотя, конечно, имел о них общее представление), и предположил, что это название для какого-нибудь злого духа. Которым, возможно, пугали детей или что-нибудь еще в этом роде.  
– Лорд Рал и Мать-Исповедница прогнали этого духа? – спросил Грэг.  
– Мать-Исповедница не сразу поверила своему мужу. Помнится, она пыталась убедить его оставить курицу в покое, – улыбнулся Птичий человек. – Потом, правда, ему пришлось просить у нее прощения.  
"Помнится"? Грэг посмотрел на следующий рисунок. Лорд Рал верхом на красном драконе – тут, по крайней мере, ничего оригинального.  
– Тебе об этом рассказывал прежний жрец племени? – рассеянно уточнил Грэг. Может, Птичий Человек не настолько хорошо знает язык, как кажется? – А ему – предыдущий? Это ведь было давно, ты не мог видеть эту свадьбу...  
Птичий Человек покачал головой:  
– Я видел это сам. Я ведь поженил их, мальчик.  
– Не может быть, – возразил Грэг, но ледяные мурашки все-таки пробежали по его спине. – Прошло триста лет, ты не можешь быть таким старым!  
– Вот уж спасибо! – фыркнул Птичий Человек. – "Старым"! Я мог бы и оскорбиться... не будь это в некотором смысле правдой.  
– Сколько же тебе тогда лет? Триста? Четыреста?..  
Птичий Человек улыбнулся – в полумраке сверкнули белые зубы.  
– Больше.  
Грэг не сразу осознал, что акцент Птичьего человека полностью исчез. Ему стало совсем холодно.  
– Ты спрашивай, – подбодрил его вождь племени Тины. – Триста лет, пятьсот... три тысячи лет назад – уже за пределами твоего исследования, верно?  
Грэг тяжело осел на каменный пол.  
Очнулся он уже снаружи. Он лежал на пригорке, над ним качались метелки трав, серебристые в сгущающихся сумерках. Высоко в небе парили птицы. Грэг повернул голову и увидел Птичьего Человека, сидевшего поодаль. Тот держал на пальце пичужку – приглядевшись, Грэг решил, что это жаворонок, – и, возможно, о чем-то с ней говорил. Заметив взгляд Грэга, Птичий Человек приподнял костяной свисток, висевший у него на груди.  
– Много лет назад я подарил такой же Ричарду-С-Характером. Тогда его еще не называли Ричард Рал. Свисток сослужил ему добрую службу, и я не отказался бы узнать, что с ним потом стало. Ты случайно не знаешь?  
– Я видел похожий в Народном дворце Д'Хары, – отозвался Грэг. Он сел, скрестив ноги. Голова еще кружилась, но в остальном он чувствовал себя прекрасно. – В бывших комнатах Ричарда Рала – в них не стали ничего менять, чтобы каждый мог придти и посмотреть, как он жил. – Он помолчал немного. – Скажи, а ты действительно... это действительно был именно ты? Или у вас так принято, что нового вождя считают за того же самого, как и раньше?  
Птичий человек улыбнулся и подкинул жаворонка. Тот взлетел, будто только этого и ждал, и вскоре с вечернего неба донеслась его песня.  
Грэг понял, что ответа не дождется. И тогда он неловко сказал:  
– В любом случае, спасибо, что показал рисунки.

 

_"...отдельного рассмотрения заслуживают политические методы Ричарда Рала. Многое уже сказано о тактике и стратегии военных действий, об экономических и социальных решениях, но стоит обратить внимание на крайне редко поднимающуюся тему._  
_Политические браки._  
_Да-да, политические браки Ричарда Рала. Можно понять, отчего романтики от истории закрывают глаза на эту тему, но давайте постараемся посмотреть на ситуацию объективно. Вне зависимости от личных чувств Ричарда Рала и Кэлен Амнелл их брак в первую очередь позволил практически бескровно объединить Д'Хару со значительной частью Срединных земель. Особенно учитывая то, что Кэлен Амнелл какое-то время была королевой Галеи, одного из самых крупных игроков на этом поле. Мы далеки от мысли рассматривать их брак как фиктивный или исключительно династический, однако невозможно не признать его огромное политическое значение для истории Нового мира._  
_Малоизвестными являются некоторые другие факты, которые многие авторы отметают как незначительные или вовсе несуществующие. А именно: Ричард Рал был женат на предводительнице племени бан-бака-мана, располагавшегося на границе между Древним и Новым миром, и даже имел от нее ребенка. Казалось бы, в политическом смысле какое-то племя дикарей не значит ровным счетом ничего, но Ричард Рал сумел разглядеть истинное значение этого брака. Бан-бака-мана, будучи немногочисленны, тем не менее представляют собой военную силу, которую следует учитывать (их мечники владеют особым искусством боя и считаются едва ли не лучшими в обитаемых странах) – особенно на таком ограниченном пространстве, как перешеек между морями._  
_Еще один по-настоящему сенсационный факт заключается в том, что наконец-то удалось выяснить, где именно состоялась свадьба Ричарда Рала и Матери-Исповедницы. Этой чести удостоилось небольшое племя в Диких степях, называющее себя люди Тины. Будучи, опять-таки, довольно значительной силой на степных просторах, люди Тины, засвидетельствовав эту свадьбу и гордые оказанным им доверием, не могли не стать верными союзниками Ричарда Рала – и именно в той местности, которая до сих пор считается неблагоприятной для путешествий._

_...Таким образом, из всего вышесказанного следует, что Ричард Рал уже в самые первые годы своего правления вел вполне продуманную политику, которая, тем не менее, не является чем-то исключительным. Ровно тех же целей планировал добиться и Даркен Рал, используя для этого весьма сходные методы. Единственная разница, пожалуй, заключается в большей радикальности Ричарда Рала (вместе с определенной мягкостью в некоторых вопросах), и в том, что именно ему, а не Даркену, удалось добиться поддержки Матери-Исповедницы – что и обусловило высокую результативность его политики. Что до всем известной истории о походе Ричарда Рала из Вестландии в Д'Хару, закончившимся смертью Даркена Рала, его отца, – то можно осторожно предположить, что дело могло быть не столько в незнании собственного происхождения, сколько в разных взглядах на методы достижения поставленных целей. В этой связи, возможно, излишним (но с нашей точки зрения необходимым) будет напомнить о том, что шкатулки Одена, не поддавшиеся Даркену Ралу, покорились его сыну Ричарду – однако овладеть их магией желали и тот, и другой.  
Безусловно, наиболее распространенное мнение о том периоде, рассматривающее Даркена как тирана, а Ричарда как героя-освободителя, имеет под собой определенную почву. Вовсе не имея в виду перевернуть это мнение с ног на голову, мы все же желаем подчеркнуть, что не следует упускать из виду существующую преемственность их взглядов и проводимой политики. Смеем надеяться, в будущем подобное направление вызовет интерес не одного исследователя и позволит не только уйти от некритичного поклонения образу "героя" и столь же некритичному осуждению "злодея", но и откроет нам новые страницы его биографии."_

_(принято к печати "Народным вестником" ...числа ... года без сокращений)_


End file.
